<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid for You by redxcranberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708793">Maid for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry'>redxcranberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Maids, Porn with Feelings, Sylvain Week (Fire Emblem), Top Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Voila!” Sylvain exclaims with a flourish as he slips off the blindfold, and Felix opens his eyes to gaze into the full length mirror directly in front of him.</p><p>He’s wearing a tailored black dress that flows out from his midsection down to just above his knees, a white apron tied in a perfect bow about his slender waist. Gauzy, chiffon frills fan out from his shoulders, soft as baby’s breath, a pair of puffy sleeves underneath tapering down into formal white cuffs at his wrists. His legs are covered by sheer, satin tights that stop midway up his thigh. Felix watches, entranced, as Sylvain runs a hand down the side of his leg and tugs at the delicate hem of the dress, revealing garter straps fastened to a lacy belt snug around Felix’s hips. The straps perfectly frame Felix’s groin, where his already half-hard cock is straining against a pair of delicate, lacy panties.</p><p>  <i>Oh.</i></p><p> </p><p>Or: Sylvain gets the best present he can imagine for his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much longer?” Felix asks.</p><p>He hears Sylvain chuckle at his question, the silk blindfold tied across Felix’s eyes shifting slightly as Sylvain presses a gentle kiss into his temple.</p><p>“Patience, Fe. I’m the birthday boy, remember?”</p><p>Despite how little regard Felix has for most sentimental occasions, Sylvain has always been an exception. Of course Felix remembers his birthday – he’d planned it for months, getting a coveted dinnertime reservation for two at the swankiest Italian restaurant in town – Sylvain’s favorite –  and coordinating with Ingrid and Dorothea to throw him a surprise party at their place afterward with all their closest friends. He’d even gotten Sylvain a dozen roses from Ashe’s shop (<em>Aw Felix, you shouldn’t have!</em>) and helped Annette pick out a cake at their local bakery, the number <em>26 </em>emblazoned across the top in looping, bright blue buttermilk icing that had looked so sweet it made Felix want to puke.</p><p>And all the while – over the table while they ate their spaghetti carbonara and osso buco by candlelight, from across the room while they laughed and cut the cake and sang happy birthday, and especially when Felix pressed the bouquet into Sylvain’s hands with a soft <em>I love you </em>– Sylvain had been eyeing him up and down hungrily, giving him looks that Felix knows mean he’s more than ready for a good time tonight. </p><p>When they had finally returned to their apartment after the festivities, Sylvain had surreptitiously collected an unlabeled package from their mailbox.</p><p><em>A present for you? </em>Felix had asked.</p><p><em>Actually, </em>he remembers Sylvain closing the door and looping an arm around his hips to pull him close in their entryway, whispering in his ear,<em> I have a surprise for you. If you’ll let me.</em></p><p>And that’s how Felix had found himself standing, buck naked and blindfolded at Sylvain’s behest, in the middle of their bedroom while Sylvain fiddles with something that sounds suspiciously like rustling fabric.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough,” Sylvain says playfully, and Felix feels a large hand encircle his waist, making him breathe in sharply at the sudden contact.</p><p>“Warn me next time,” he grumbles.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Felix can tell Sylvain is grinning by the tone of his voice, no doubt amused at his trepidation. “I have something I want you to try on. Lift up your arms.”</p><p>Felix obeys, and Sylvain pulls something very soft and lightweight over his head, threading Felix’s toned arms into a pair of silky sleeves as the rest of the fabric falls onto his frame. He hears Sylvain move behind him and start to cinch the mystery garment around his waist, then Sylvain places both of his hands on Felix’s hips as he repositions him to his liking. Finally, Sylvain takes Felix’s feet carefully one at a time, letting him blindly grab onto Sylvain’s shoulders to keep his balance, and slides some sort of undergarment and what feels like a pair of long socks up one leg and then the other. Whatever it is, it’s surprisingly comfortable.</p><p>“Can I look now?”</p><p>“Just a minute. Here, this way.”</p><p>Sylvain grabs him by the forearm, pulling him a number of steps forward and turning slightly. Felix senses a hand resting lightly on his ass and feels the room growing hotter. “Ready now?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“Voila!” Sylvain exclaims with a flourish as he slips off the blindfold, and Felix opens his eyes to gaze into the full length mirror directly in front of him.</p><p>He’s wearing a tailored black dress that flows out from his midsection down to just above his knees, a white apron tied in a perfect bow about his slender waist. Gauzy, chiffon frills fan out from his shoulders, soft as baby’s breath, a pair of puffy sleeves underneath tapering down into formal white cuffs at his wrists. His legs are covered by sheer, satin tights that stop midway up his thigh. Felix watches, entranced, as Sylvain runs a hand down the side of his leg and tugs at the delicate hem of the dress, revealing garter straps fastened to a lacy belt snug around Felix’s hips. The straps perfectly frame Felix’s groin, where his already half-hard cock is straining against a pair of delicate, lacy panties.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Like what you see?” Sylvain’s directly behind him now, but Felix can’t take his eyes off his own reflection.</p><p>“A…a maid outfit?” He has to admit that it does fit him perfectly, the cut of the dress accentuating his lithe form and the black tights drawing a sharp contrast with his pale skin. When Felix finally looks upwards, the piercing, possessive look in Sylvain’s deep caramel eyes mirrored back at him sends shivers down his spine.</p><p>“My last birthday wish of the day,” Sylvain hums, lovingly tucking a loose strand of inky black hair back behind Felix’s ear. “It suits you, you know.”</p><p>Felix tears himself away from the mirror and turns around, arms crossed, blushing like mad. “You want me to clean or cook for you or something? Is that it?”</p><p>“Something like that. I have a few ideas on how you could serve me.”</p><p><em>The things I’m willing to do for this man</em>, Felix thinks as Sylvain winks at him seductively. He’s not sure he’s ever felt so simultaneously aroused and humiliated in his life. “Well, birthday boy – let’s get on with it, then.”</p><p>He’s not ready for the way Sylvain quite literally sweeps him off his feet, steady hands digging tight into Felix’s pale skin as he hoists him into his embrace, one arm under Felix’s knees and the other supporting his upper back. Felix cries out as Sylvain carries him bridal style over to their bed and sits down so that Felix is perched on his lap, back pressed close into Sylvain’s warm, broad chest, the dress riding up Felix’s thighs to expose his growing erection.</p><p>“Sylvain!”</p><p>“<em>God, Fe. You’re beautiful</em>,” he whispers, leaning down to smatter a trail of kisses across Felix’s neck starting in the crook of his shoulder and leading up towards his ear, biting him gently in ways that make Felix moan with want. Sylvain is gripping Felix’s knees now, spreading his legs wide as Felix feels Sylvain quickly becoming hard beneath him. “<em>And you look even better than usual in this.” </em></p><p>He slides a hand up Felix’s thigh, squeezing gently as Felix lets out a quiet whine.</p><p>“Mm, Syl–”</p><p>Sylvain tugs at the elastic of one of the garter straps and lets it snap back into place, making Felix inhale sharply. He watches as Sylvain pulls back the hem of the dress, slipping a hand underneath and sliding his fingers below the lacy fabric of Felix’s panties to grip his cock.</p><p>“<em>Ah…” </em>Felix lets his head roll back onto Sylvain’s shoulder, eyes clenched shut, thoroughly overwhelmed as Sylvain starts to pump up and down, showering him with compliments and encouragement with words like <em>so pretty, Fe</em> and <em>just for me </em>and <em>let me hear how much you want it</em>. Sylvain knows Felix inside and out, always has, knows how to tease him just so, knows how to build him up with loving praise and gentle touches until Felix is red faced and teary eyed, whining, desperate, begging to be fucked.</p><p>“Ngh…” He’s not going to be able to bear it much longer.</p><p>“What do you want, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Felix whines, bucking shamelessly into Sylvain’s hand.</p><p>“Really? You sure?” He’s still teasing.</p><p>“Damn it, Sylvain, just – c’mon – <em>please.</em>”</p><p>Sylvain gives Felix one last stroke, leaving him reeling, then shifts Felix fully onto the bed while he reaches over to the bedside table for the small bottle of lube that’s stashed there. Felix waits, catching his breath, mind filled with obscene thoughts at the feel of Sylvain’s hand on his ass, fingers trailing downward along the smooth silk of the costume–</p><p>“On your knees, babe.”</p><p>Felix gets on all fours and props himself up with his elbows, resting his head on a pillow as he raises his ass in the air, presenting himself to Sylvain. It’s not long before he feels the panties being shimmied halfway down his legs, the delicate fabric brushing against his painfully hard cock as Sylvain exposes him. He lets out a cry when Sylvain starts to slowly toy a finger around his entrance, slick digits gently pressing into him one by one.</p><p>“God, Syl…” Felix groans into the pillow, rocking back and forth to fuck himself on Sylvain’s fingers.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Sylvain croons, voice sweet as honey as Felix falls apart underneath him. He crisscrosses and scissors his fingers, chucking at the absolute wails Felix gives in response. It’s far too much but at the same time not nearly enough, and Felix can’t help but beg for more.</p><p>“Sylvain, <em>please</em>. I need – I need you inside.”</p><p>Sylvain pulls away and Felix gasps at the sudden emptiness. He raises his head from the pillow and twists to look over his shoulder just in time to watch Sylvain pour more oil onto his hand and begin to palm himself.</p><p>“You ready for me, Fe?”</p><p>“Yes, yes!” He moans, near-trembling with anticipation and want as Sylvain lines himself up with Felix’s entrance.</p><p>Sylvain slides inside and Felix lets out a high whimper, nearly going limp with pleasure, eyes rolling back in his head when Sylvain bottoms out. They quickly establish a steady pace, Sylvain’s hands digging into Felix’s costumed hips as he rhythmically thrusts into him, the squeaking of the bedsprings punctuated only by the slick sound of skin hitting skin and Felix’s quiet moans as he’s steadily fucked into the mattress.</p><p>Sylvain curves around him, chest flush with Felix’s back, hands on either side of Felix’s head as he pants into his ear. “You’re so good for me, baby.”</p><p>“Ngh, Syl–“ he moans senselessly, grasping desperately at the sheets for something to hold onto while Sylvain relentlessly takes him from behind.</p><p>“So fucking tight.”<br/><br/>“Sylvain!”</p><p>Sylvain maintains a punishing pace as he reaches downwards, roughly brushing the apron and dress out of the way to reach for Felix’s leaking cock. Felix <em>sobs </em>when Sylvain grasps him from behind, mind wiped blank as he half screams, half curses into the pillow, shooting his release almost violently onto Sylvain’s fingers and the sheets beneath them. Sylvain lets out a long moan of satisfaction at Felix’s exclamation, his thrusts becoming more and more frenzied, and Felix can tell he isn’t far behind.</p><p>“God, Felix, yes, <em>fuck</em>, taking me so well–” each word is punctuated by a snap of his hips, hitting deep inside as Felix positively wails beneath him.</p><p>“Mm!”</p><p>“Fuck, Fe, yes, made for me–”</p><p>“Yes, Syl, yes – right there – <em>fuck</em>. <em>Fuck me</em>, fuck me just like that–”</p><p>He’s cut off by a low groan as Sylvain finishes, hips jerking erratically as he spills deep inside him. Felix lets out one last whimper, fucked out and exhausted as he collapses onto the bed.</p><p>He feels Sylvain flop down beside him, breathing heavily. A moment passes before Sylvain reaches out, combing his fingers through Felix’s now completely disheveled bun as he pulls him close. Felix lets out a small, satisfied sound and leans into Sylvain’s broad chest. The two lie there, boneless and well-fucked, listening to each other’s heartbeats slow to their normal pace as they gradually return to reality.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost midnight by the time they finish cleaning up and undressing for the night, the maid costume safely tucked away in a shoebox in the closet (<em>For the next time we need it, </em>Sylvain had said with a sly smile as Felix rolled his eyes in response).</p><p>“You liked it.” Sylvain grins, amused, as they sit in their bed. It’s not a question.</p><p>“It wasn’t bad,” Felix admits. He can’t deny how much he enjoyed everything, loath as he is to say it. “Where did you get something like that, anyway?”</p><p>“Actually, I got it on Amazon.”</p><p>Felix snorts, imagining Sylvain carefully sorting through online results until he found the perfect costume to suit his desires, no doubt picturing Felix wearing each one in increasingly compromising poses. “Hmph. You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“They have all sorts of outfits online,” Sylvain’s eyes light up. “Maid clothes…firemen costumes…sexy nurses…” He wiggles an eyebrow and Felix rolls his eyes again, hard.</p><p>“Insatiable, as always.” Felix scoffs, but he means it in the best way possible.</p><p>“Love you, Felix.” Sylvain reaches over Felix to turn out the lights, then presses a soft, sweet kiss into Felix’s forehead as they settle in under the covers. Felix rests his head gently in the crook of Sylvain’s neck, their arms and legs intertwined under the covers like climbing ivy.</p><p>“Love you too, Sylvain,” Felix yawns, closing his eyes as he’s pulled closer into Sylvain’s embrace, the familiar smell of of his better half enveloping him, safe and sweet, soothing him and lulling him to sleep like nothing else can.</p><p>“Happy birthday.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two things I'm weak for: maid Felix and corny puns. (And yes, you really can order sexy maid outfits on Amazon - I checked!)</p><p>Also, happy late birthday Sylvain!!!</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/redxcranberry">I have a Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>